fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sora kara Hoshi ga Ochita Shunkan
Sora kara Hoshi ga Ochita Shunkan (空から星が落ちた瞬間 The moment in which the stars felt from the sky) is a song of #OnlineStar. The song first debuts in Episode 07 as insert song. Overview Kira Star performs Sora kara Hoshi ga Ochita Shunkan as theme song of VirtReality's first promotion campain. This likely has made the song Kira's most popular song in the public aside of Fairytale Romance. The song itself does not have any obvious connection to VirtReality, and only diffecult interpretitions can find them. A possible reason for the song's choice is the theme (stars, universe) being a great possibility to showcase the possibilities of VirtReality. MV Design The stage's design is a reference to Fairytale Romance, but this time, it's a night sky. Kira performs on a star nebula-like cloud above the Earth, surrounded by stars and comets. The audience in episode 07 is placed on a satelite's wing. Aside of the many stars, the sun appears behind Kira close to the performance's end. Lyrics Insert Song Version |-|Japanese= Wow 私の目を覚えいてる 星空を見てるの時に？ 私のように？ 悪い時で 雨の雲が空を埋めるとき 青空が泣いてる 時々 世界はグレーになる 理由がない 誰もが気づいてない 星の向こうは何か 人によっては言って　「一人」 他の人が言って 「きっと　他の人がいる」 知らない 心配無用も ただ知りたいものは 空から 星が落ちた 瞬間の チャンスは いつか　帰る？ |-|Romanized= Wow Watashi no me wo oboeiteru Hoshi zora wo miteru no toki ni? Watashi no you ni? Warui toki de Ame no kumo ga sora wo umeru toki Aozora ga naiteru Tokidoki Sekai wa GUREE ni naru Riyuu ga nai Dare mo ga kidzuitenai Hoshi no mukou wa nani ka Hito ni yotte wa itte "hitori" Hoka no hito ga iitte Kito hoka no hito ga iru Shiranai Shinpai muyou mo Tada shiritai mono wa Ima watashi wa dou suru? Sora kara Hoshi ga ochita Shunkan no CHANSU wa Itsuka kaeru? |-|English= Wow Did you ever look up to the starry sky And remembered my eyes Just like I do with you? In bad times, When rain clouds fill the sky And the blue sky starts to cry Sometimes, The world just turns grey Without a reason No one realizes What is hidden behind stars Some say that we are alone Others say that surely There is someone else I don't know about it, And I don't care I only want to know If there is ever a moment again That gives me the chance To look at those stars That came down From the sky Full Version |-|Japanese= 知らない 心配無用も ただ知りたいものは 今私はどうする? Wow 私の目を覚えいてる 星空を見てるの時に？ 私のように？ 悪い時で 雨の雲が空を埋めるとき 青空が泣いてる 時々 世界はグレーになる 理由がない 誰もが気づいてない 星の向こうは何か 人によっては言って　「一人」 他の人が言って 「きっと　他の人がいる」 知らない 心配無用も ただ知りたいものは 空から 星が落ちた 瞬間の チャンスは いつか　帰る？ Wow あの時を覚えてる スカイラインを見てるの頃に 私たちのタイム 泣いてるなら 理由がきっといる 幸せも悲しみ いつか 「カナシミノナミダ」は 「シアワセノナミだ」になる 誰もが知らない 涙の錬金術の 隠された秘密 かもしれない、 私思ったより簡単 知らない 心配無用も ただ知りたいものは あなたの涙は どうやって笑顔になれ? 私の笑顔じゃないなら ラブソングは嘘よ どうする？ Wow 知らない 心配無用も ただ知りたいものは 空から 星が落ちた 瞬間の チャンスは いつか　帰る？ |-|Romanized= Shiranai Shinpai muyou mo Tada shiritai mono wa Ima watashi wa dou suru? Wow Watashi no me wo oboeiteru Hoshi zora wo miteru no toki ni? Watashi no you ni? Warui toki de Ame no kumo ga sora wo umeru toki Aozora ga naiteru Tokidoki Sekai wa GUREE ni naru Riyuu ga nai Dare mo ga kidzuitenai Hoshi no mukou wa nani ka Hito ni yotte wa itte "hitori" Hoka no hito ga iitte Kito hoka no hito ga iru Shiranai Shinpai muyou mo Tada shiritai mono wa Ima watashi wa dou suru? Sora kara Hoshi ga ochita Shunkan no CHANSU wa Itsuk kaeru? Wow Ano toki wo oboeteru SUKAIRAIN wo miteru no koro ni Watashitachi no TAIMU Naiteru nara Riyuu ga kitto iru Shiawase mo kanashimi Itsuka "KANASHIMI NO NAMIDA" wa "SHIAWASE NO NAMIDA" ni naru Dare mo ga shiranai Namida no renkinjutsu no Kakusareta himitsu Kamoshirenai, Watashiomotta yori kantan Shiranai Shinpai muyou mo Tada shiritai mono wa Anata no namida wa Dou yatte egao ni nare? Watashi no egao janai nara RABU SONGU wa uso yo Dousuru? Wow Shiranai Shinpai muyou mo Tada shiritai mono wa Ima watashi wa dou suru? Sora kara Hoshi ga ochita Shunkan no CHANSU wa Itsuka kaeru? |-|English= I don't know about it And I don't care I only want to know What should I do? Wow Did you ever look up to the starry sky And remembered my eyes Just like I do with you? In bad times, When rain clouds fill the sky And the blue sky starts to cry Sometimes, The world just turns grey Without a reason No one realizes What is hidden behind stars Some say that we are alone Others say that surely There is someone else I don't know about it, And I don't care I only want to know If there is ever a moment again That gives me the chance To look at those stars That came down From the sky Wow Did you ever look down to the skyline And remembered the time We spent together? If tears flow, There is a reason Be it happiness or sadness Someday, My 'sad tears' will turn Into 'happy tears' No one knows What the secret is Of the tear's alchemy Maybe, it's easier Than I thought I don't know about it And I don't care I only want to know How can I turn your tears Into happiness If it's not my smile Then, love songs lie What should I do? Wow I don't know about it, And I don't care I only want to know If there is ever a moment again That gives me the chance To look at those stars That came down From the sky Trivia * The original title was Sora kara Hoshi ga Ochita Hi (空から星が落ちた日 The day, the stars felt from the sky). Category:User:Millyna Category:OnlineStar Category:Songs Category:OnlineStar Music Category:Insert Song